


Help Me Help You

by Janina



Series: The Stark Organization [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest! Sex!, Mobster AU, Modern Day, Oral sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for sansapride, based on her request that Sansa wants to join the mob, and Robb wants to protect her. It may or may not end up in smut (it does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Help You

Sansa had asked Jon to teach her how to fight and shoot a gun. 

Robb told himself he found it amusing. He told himself he wasn’t jealous that she’d asked Jon and not him for these things. He was her older brother after all, not to mention the head of the Stark organization. 

When he walked in on Jon and Sansa during a training session in the Stark gym just in time to see Jon flip Sansa onto her back, he didn’t handle it well. Especially when Sansa let out a grunt that sounded like pain. 

Robb rushed Jon, knocking him away from Sansa completely. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he shouted at his best friend and enforcer. 

Jon blinked up at him from the mat, his black curls like a halo around his face. His gray eyes blinked up at Robb in confusion and shock. 

“Robb!” Sansa exclaimed and then scrambled over to Jon to help him sit up. Jon grunted now and Robb frowned. He hadn’t hit Jon that hard had he?

Sansa looked up at him, blue eyes blazing with fury, her cheeks pink, and her auburn tresses falling out of her ponytail. He didn’t like it when Sansa was mad at him. Sometimes she wouldn’t talk to him for days when he’d pissed her off, and the radio silence drove him to distraction. He much preferred her smiles and random hugs. The way she made sure he ate and was well rested. 

He particularly enjoyed the nights when it was just them late at night, watching a movie together and sharing a bowl of popcorn. Sansa was a fan of old movies and Robb indulged as any good brother would do. 

If he ever felt the urge to kiss her or follow her to bed after they were done just so he could hold her in his arms through the night, he never let on. At least he didn’t think he did. He would think that if anyone in the house thought something was amiss, someone would say something. Especially their younger sister Arya. She never missed much. Or Bran, or even Jon. 

“Jon, are you okay?” Sansa asked as looked him over.

“I’m fine, Sans,” Jon assured her. He glanced up at Robb. “Your brother just walked in at the wrong time and took it the wrong way.”

“She grunted,” Robb explained. “It sounded like you’d hurt her.”

Sansa tapped the thick matting underneath them. “Hello, genius! Matt!”

“It’s not that thick,” Robb grumbled. 

“You think I’d hurt our sister?” Jon asked him. 

Oh, yes, that was the other part. Jon had been such a lifelong friend and “employee” of the Starks that he was like their honorary sibling. It wasn’t uncommon for any of them to introduce Jon as their brother. 

“No,” Robb muttered, feeling silly now. Of course Jon wouldn’t hurt her. Not intentionally. 

“I was teaching her how to flip someone on their back,” Jon explained as he climbed to his feet. Sansa got up too, watching Jon closely as though she was afraid he’d keel over at any minute. 

“Jesus Christ, Sansa, I didn’t hit him that hard,” Robb snapped at her. 

“Don’t get pissy with me, Robb Stark,” Sansa said and poked him hard in the chest with each word. It hurt, too. She didn’t realize how freakishly strong she really was. He batted her hand away gently and glared at her. 

“Why do you need to learn to fight anyway?” he asked her. “What is all this for?”

She put one hand on her hip and Robb had to bite back a smile. She was just so fucking adorable when she had her back up sometimes. The things he wanted to do to her when she got like this…

 _She’s your sister, sicko,_ he told himself. It didn’t seem to matter how many times a day he told himself that though. As soon as he clapped eyes on her, he wanted her. He wondered at least ten times a day what she’d taste like if he kissed her. No doubt the Altoids she was constantly popping in her mouth. 

“Why do you think?” she asked. “I want to be of some use.”

He blinked. “Some…use? You think you’re going to—?” He shook his head. “No, forget it. Get that thought out of your head right now, Sansa. You are not, not, going to be doing anything that could get you killed. You want to help me? You stay here when I tell you to, and you listen to Sandor when he guards you.” 

“Robb, listen—”

“No. You’re my sister and I won’t see you killed.”

“Arya gets to do stuff!” Sansa exclaimed. “How is that fair that she can help and I can’t?”

“Arya doesn’t do stuff that can get her killed, Sansa. The most she does is collect payments for me. And she always has at least two guards with her when she goes.”

“So then let me go with her next time.”

Robb clenched his jaw and then looked at Jon. 

Jon held up his hands. “I’m not getting in this.”

Robb gestured to him. “You’re kind of in it already, Jon. You’ve been teaching her how to fight and shoot a fucking gun!”

“All skills that as a Stark she should know,” Jon said. 

“How fucking pragmatic of you,” Robb snapped. 

Now Sansa gestured to Robb as she looked at Jon. “You see? You see how he plays favorites? How he thinks I’m so weak and useless?”

Robb looked at her, aghast. “ _What?!_ ” That’s what she thought? She couldn’t possibly!

Jon frowned and glanced at Robb and then looked at Sansa. “San, I don’t think Robb thinks that at all.”

“I don’t!” Robb exclaimed. 

“Then why can’t I do something to help?” she demanded. 

_Because I love you,_ he thought. _Because if anything happened to you I wouldn’t want to live. Because you are my everything and just the thought that you could be hurt drives me round the bend._

“See?” Sansa said and then stormed off with tears in her eyes. 

Robb made to go after her, but Jon put a hand on his arm. “Just give her a minute.”

Robb sighed and raked a hand through his auburn curls – he and Sansa had the same color hair, but where his was curly, hers was straight as a pin. They shared the same eyes, too, and Robb cast his down to the floor now. “I don’t think of her as useless.”

“I know that,” Jon said. And then he added softly, “Sansa is your favorite. She’s your true North. If anything happened to her you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Robb didn’t know what to say to that, didn’t know what he could say without giving himself away. But then he didn’t have to say anything, because Jon left the room with a pat on Robb’s back. 

xxxxxxxxx

Sansa sat on her bed frustrated. She’d gone for a quick run after the training room incident and Robb’s refusal to let her do anything at all to help him, and then she’d taken a shower in the hopes that whatever anger the run hadn’t burned off the shower would wash away. 

No such luck. 

Now she had a knot in her long hair and she wanted to fling her brush at him. 

Why didn’t he get that she was afraid for him and just wanted to help? She worried for him every time he left the house to take care of something. What if one day he just didn’t return? 

Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She couldn’t live without Robb. He was her rock, her constant, her best friend. Her everything. 

Not that she could tell him just how much she loved him because, well, he’d no doubt be repulsed if he knew that she would sometimes lay in bed at night and yearn for him to be by her side. Or that when they watched old movies together late at night, she would sometimes pretend in her head that he was her boyfriend. 

If their parents were still alive they would be appalled. If their sibling knew they would be disgusted. As would Robb. 

So she kept her feelings quiet and tried to take care of him as any good sister would do. But she wanted to do more. 

A soft knock came at her door and Sansa glanced at her clock. It was late, so this was no doubt Robb. 

“Come in,” she called out softly. 

The door opened a crack and a white flag made out of what looked like a pillowcase appeared. 

She didn’t want to smile, but then she couldn’t help it. Robb poked his head inside, saw that she was smiling, and he smiled back, relieved. 

Her smile fell and she glared at him. “I’m still not happy with you.”

He sighed and entered her bedroom. He was dressed in black lounge pants and a white t-shirt. She could see his nipples through his shirt and wondered if he could see hers beginning to harden under her tank top. He closed the door behind him and locked it. “I know,” he said. 

“You’re a jerk.”

“I know.”

“You were horrible to Jon.”

“I know.”

“Did you apologize?”

“No.”

She sighed and he shrugged. “He understood,” he said. 

Sansa attempted to run the brush through the knot again and when she failed, she flung it across the room. 

Robb arched a brow at her. 

“I have a knot,” she explained, “and I can’t get it out.”

Robb ambled over to the brush on her cream colored carpet and then came over and sat behind her. “Let me help,” he said gently. 

She sighed and let him work through the knot. 

“I worry about you,” Robb said. 

“When?” she asked. 

“All the time. I worry about what our enemies could do and would do if they got ahold of you.”

“But I worry about you, too!”

“I know you do,” he said softly. 

“I just want to help, Robb. I want to help keep you safe.”

“I know you do.”

“Then…?”

He didn’t reply, just tugged really hard on her hair with the brush and then apparently got the knot out for he brushed through her hair starting at the scalp. 

“I’ll find something for you to do,” he said. “Something small.”

She turned her whole body to face him. She looked at him hopefully. “Really?”

He nodded and she broke into a wide smile and threw her arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re the best brother ever.”

Robb smiled as he wound his arms around her and held her close. He buried his face in her hair and shut his eyes. “I love you, Sansa.”

“I love you, too,” she said and pulled back to look at him. Still smiling, she kissed his cheek. She went to kiss the other one when Robb turned his head and her kiss ended up on his lips instead.

Shock had them freezing. 

Robb pulled away first and looked at her, his heart thudding hard in his chest. He’d felt more in that kiss that wasn’t really a kiss than he ever had kissing someone else full on. 

Sansa stared at him, wide-eyed, and he noticed her breathing grow heavier. 

She wasn’t rushing to apologize. Wasn’t telling him how it was an accident. Wasn’t acting embarrassed. She rather looked…in awe. 

So, taking a chance, a very terrifying chance, Robb leaned in and kissed her for real this time. She didn't taste like Altoids. She tasted like cinnamon toothpaste. 

And she kissed him back. 

It went from tentative to passionate in no time flat. Their teeth clashed, their lips mashed, their tongues tasted. 

Robb gripped her hair in his hands at either side of her head and took complete control over the kiss. He slanted his mouth this way and that. He licked the seam of her mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip. And she moaned, oh God, did she moan and make the sweetest chirping sound in the back of her throat.

One hand fell to her hip and he snuck it under her tank top and caressed her bare skin. She was so soft. So fucking soft. He gripped her and then pulled her to him. She took the hint and climbed onto him, straddling him. He was hard now, hard and straining and needing so fucking bad to be inside her. 

She pushed him back to the bed and sat up over him. She lifted her tank top by the hem and yanked it off. Robb’s eyes went straight to her breasts and he groaned. He lifted one hand and cupped the soft plump breast. He then sat up and took it in his mouth, suckling at her nipple. 

Her hands speared through his curls and he grunted. 

“Are you hurt?” she asked. 

He looked up at her and found her smirking. Tease. He growled and maneuvered her onto her back with him straddling her. He whipped his shirt off and leaned over to take the other breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the nipple first until it hardened for him. 

“Robb,” she whimpered. 

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” he said fervently. “You want me too?”

She nodded. “So much. Make love to me, Robb.”

He kissed her again and again, feeling he could almost weep with relief and joy. Sansa loved him. Sansa wanted him. She felt the same as he did. 

“Do I need a condom?” he asked as he climbed off of her and began to pull her pajama bottoms down off her legs. 

She shook her head and bit her lip. 

Robb looked down and realized she wore no panties and was now completely and utterly bare, and he gasped and stared down at her. She was so fucking perfect. Her flat stomach, her red trimmed pubic hair, her long sleek legs…

“I want them wrapped around me,” he whispered as he ran a hand down one thigh. 

She sat up and tugged at his lounge pants. “Take them off.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said. “Sit closer to the edge of the bed and spread your legs. I want a taste.”

She went instantly red and he grinned wolfishly at her. “That’s right, sweetheart, this mouth is going on that perfect pink pussy of yours.”

“Robb!” she hissed. 

He laughed and knelt down before her. He tugged on her ankle and she moved slowly to the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Robb leaned in and inhaled her sweet scent. “Oh, my Sansa,” he murmured and then licked up her slit. 

Sansa jerked and then moaned. Robb looked up at her. “You’re gonna have to be quiet, San. You don’t want to wake the house.”

She nodded and watched him intently as she bent his head and proceeded to eat her out like a fucking champ. When she came, it was with Sansa’s hands in his hair, pressing him firmly against her cunt. Her clit was in his mouth and she screamed softly into her hand. 

He got up, licked his lips, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then finally discarded his lounge pants. He pushed her back onto the bed and she shimmied to the center of it and reached for him. He went into her arms and settled between her legs. His erection brushed against her cunt and she shivered. He grinned and kissed her. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” she asked him. 

“Yes, but not now,” he replied, her words making him even harder. “Jesus fuck, Sansa, I’m harder than I’ve ever been and I’ve just had my mouth on your cunt. I need inside you now.”

“Please, Robb, please,” she begged. 

He looked down at her, at his Sansa. At his special girl. “I love you, you know. Love you more than a brother,” he said hoarsely. 

She smiled. “I feel the same.”

Reaching down between them, Robb placed himself at her core and then pushed slowly inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder. “You’re so fucking tight…”

“I haven’t done it much.”

“Good,” he grunted and began sawing himself in and out, sliding further inside each time. Sansa moaned and it was like a symphony to Robb’s ears. Her legs lifted and slid around him. _Yes_. “I don’t want you to do it with anyone but me from now on.”

“Happily,” she breathed in his ear and then tugged on the lobe with her teeth. 

He snapped his hips and that was it – he was fully inside her. “God, Sansa, you feel like home. You feel like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“That’s good, right?”

He nodded. “So fucking good.” 

It took a few, but they found their rhythm soon enough. Robb had never known that sex could be like this. He was surrounded by her scent, he was able to stare down into her big blue eyes, his cock was so fucking wet with her juices, and he could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest. 

He was in heaven. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Robb,” she murmured as she ran her nails up his sides. 

He shivered and slammed inside her hard. “You have?”

She nodded. 

“Me too,” he grunted and pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back inside. “I love you so much, San.”

“Mmmm… I love you, too.”

He was close. Too close. It had been a really long time and she felt so good – so hot and tight and wet. She was driving him mad with her touches and caresses. He kissed her as he reached between them and began rubbing at her clit. “Come for me, sweetheart. Grip my cock and come for me…”

She did, biting her shoulder when she did. 

Robb bit her shoulder when his crisis came, and then he swore he was going to black out. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard and for so long in his life. He fell against her and hummed in ecstasy when he felt her hands gliding up and down his back. 

“Just so you know,” she said. 

He lifted his head. “Yeah?”

“This isn’t the thing I’ll be doing. Not the only thing anyway.”

He grinned. “No? I mean, it would help me tremendously. Sex is a great stress reliever.”

She arched a brow at him, but her look held no heat with the smile that adorned her face. 

He grinned and kissed her. “You’re my girl, yeah?”

“I’ve always been your girl, Robb,” she said on a dreamy sigh as she ran her hand through his curls. 

He leaned into her touch and hummed with contentment. “I think our nights together just got a lot more interesting.”

She pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ll say.”


End file.
